Murakumo's Inspiration
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Gessen Academy's own, resident doujin artist has been hit by a bad Creative Block. Poor Murakumo is desperate and frustrated. So, Shiki decides to help in the best way possible, a most efficient way to be Murakumo's muse and give her beloved back her inspiration. ShikixMurakumo lemon with a side o' lemon. Happy Birthday, Roxius! Read'n Enjoy!


**Murakumo's Inspiration**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Underneath the menacing Hanya mask, Murakumo's eye twitched and she clutched her pen even tighter, struggling to spell out just a single word on her homework.

Her grip only kept getting stronger and stronger until the pen she held broke in half.

The girl simply could not concentrate.

Her head was filled with ideas for her doujinshi, yet she had hit a slump almost a week ago, and she could not stand it anymore. But what could she do? It should just be a creative block, yet the ideas kept swimming and swirling around in her pretty head...and at the forefront of those ideas was Shiki.

The gorgeous, buxom bombshell of a blonde shinobi that was also Murakumo's beloved.

One flash of an idea, Shiki was the protagonist…bound in chains and clad in a minimalistic outfit…several feminine hands roaming over her marvelous body while Shiki's face lit up with sexual bliss…

Another thought; another (sexy) scenario with Shiki in the leading role, this time a simple night of passion with her beloved…a woman, younger, less experienced, submitting herself to Shiki's experienced, tender, loving care…

The long-haired brunette panted behind her mask, feeling her nose getting wet with blood behind her mask. Murakumo felt frustrated and guilty for picturing her buxom girlfriend in the many, sometimes even _outrageous_ scenarios her creative mind conjured.

Murakumo **adored** Shiki.

She adored Shiki's amazing body, especially so when she was in her Ninja Transformation and the blonde was lovingly encased in her absolutely fetishistic Grim Reaper-themed outfit. Of course, that was the whole idea, and Murakumo was always grateful that she was on Shiki's side and not having to deal with that dual-ended scythe pointed at her.

Shiki's smooth, pale skin. Skin that always felt amazing when the two girls in love spooned on lazy afternoons and even more so at night, when they slept completely nude and their bare curves met each other's in a beautiful puzzle.

Shiki's long, perfect legs that Murakumo could ogle for hours, especially when encased in the black stockings of her outfit.

Those marvelous breasts of hers, oh my, seeing those fleshy orbs bounce alongside Shiki's movements in battle or rising and descending gently with her breathing when she was sleep, they were an absolute treat…in more ways than one.

Shiki's beautiful, long mane of silky blonde tresses, which Murakumo thoroughly yet shyly loved to comb her fingers through in her alone time with her beloved.

And finally, Shiki's face, with that lovely beauty mark below her lower lip, those full, luscious lips, and then, those eyes...those enchanting pools of garnet...

"Ahhh mou!" Murakumo whined and then, proceeded to faceplant (or mask-plant?) her desk, even tugging at her long ponytail of hair the color of richest chocolate to try and snap herself out of this "I Love Shiki!"-induced trance.

And then…Murakumo's state of dismay was not helped in the slightest by the sound that graced her well-trained ears…a voice. The voice that belonged to her beloved blonde…whose voice sounded like a siren's song, and just like the Greek sailors of old, Murakumo followed her ears, followed the coo-like sound of Shiki's beautiful beckoning Murakumo to her…

"Mou, mou, Mura-chan, check this out! I just bought this cute new 'kini! How does it look?"

Murakumo gasped. She started growing quite hot in several places, particularly under the collar and rather deep inside her loins. And of course, the blood began to build up…

Shiki looked _**glorious**_.

She was wearing a full-green swimsuit bikini, not a single article of other clothing on her body.

The bra itself was especially tiny, like she had purposely spent her money on buying an outfit two sizes smaller than her average. The cups dug deep into her bountiful tit-flesh, her skin oozing over the sides and her nipples quite prominent while they pushed against it. She seemed to be quite perky, Murakumo noted…although she had learned this on her own many times before.

The bottom half of the two-piece was buried so deep into her crotch that the flustered young ninja could almost make out that precious outline. When Shiki turned around, she revealed her ass-cheeks had essentially swallowed the bikini bottom whole, making it even thinner than an actual thong. Murakumo's heart felt faint.

"It's green, just like your eyes~" Shiki winked playfully and even added the extra "oomph!" of moving one hand up to gently cup one of her own amazing breasts and giving it a playful squeeze, letting out a delicate coo…all the while giving her brunette girlfriend a deliciously alluring look.

Murakumo nearly collapsed on the spot…but instead, she had a nosebleed.

A nosebleed that _exploded_ from her nose and consequently shattered her Hanya mask with the sheer pressure of the vital fluid.

And _then_ she collapsed; Murakumo's emerald eyes rolled into the back of her head and before she fully fell into unconsciousness…she felt her head being cradled in a lady's soft, warm bosom.

When Murakumo came to, she was lovingly cradled in Shiki's lap.

And she was _inspired._ And she was horny as **Hell.**

And her blonde sweetheart knew it.

Shiki yelped in surprise and then, giggle in delight when Murakumo took control; the brunette with a cute white ribbon in her hair had just overpowered Shiki.

The green-eyed ninja had just radically switched their positions: she now used one hand to grasp Shiki's wrists and hold the blonde's hands above her head. Meanwhile, Murakumo had one of Shiki's beautiful legs hooked around her waist, her free hand holding said leg by the thigh. Oh such beautiful, soft thighs Shiki had. The blonde's other leg, meanwhile, was relaxed at Murakumo's side, her cute toes curled against the soft, garnet sheet of her bed.

The look on Murakumo's beautiful, completely-exposed face was probably the sexiest, most arousing expression Shiki had _ever_ seen on her sweetheart's face. It was feral, oozing with a unique mixture of lust and smoldering affection for Shiki, and Shiki alone.

Finally, Shiki smiled in delight having noticed the spark of inspiration in Murakumo's otherwise hazy emerald eyes, amidst the fire of lust and love burning within.

Shiki _loved_ to be Murakumo's muse.

And then, Murakumo leaned in to claim Shiki's sweet lips in an ardent, long, deep kiss.

The submissive blonde sighed and cooed against Murakumo's lips, the brunette eagerly, hungrily devouring those sounds of pleasure that only served as fuel to the fire burning within both ninja girls. The blonde reciprocated her girlfriend's kiss with everything she had, and then some, thoroughly approving of her sweetheart's caresses of her lips as well as the way the brunette's hands worked by releasing Shiki's wrists to intertwine their fingers, and as for her other hand, Shiki's soft thigh was being rubbed deliciously by Murakumo's other hand, leaving warmth in her palm's trail…and then, the girl's hand moved up Shiki's leg to touch her plump, amazing derriere.

The contact of their heated, nubile skin made both ninja maidens in love rub and press their hot and curvaceous bodies gently and slowly against one another's.

The sweet, extremely-arousing contact was made so very easy and pleasurable thanks to their outfits. That's right: the two ninja lovers were not necessarily naked…but by all means, they could very well be: Shiki was still clad in the floss-for-a-bikini that started this situation in the first place, while Murakumo was clad in a more "humble" swimsuit of her own: a simple two-piece bikini held together at the hips on the bottoms and the back on the top…though the bra cups were at least one size too small for Murakumo's own impressive, lovely bosom. So…yes, Shiki changed Murakumo's clothes while the girl was unconscious.

Still, this tiny issue did not deter the two kissing ninja in the slightest. In fact, Shiki was enjoying the tiny bit of kinkiness, making out and mashing her hot body against her girlfriend's while still wearing such minimalistic outfits.

The blonde had to break the kiss to moan and sigh with pleasure right in Murakumo's face, hazy garnet and green gazes meeting as Murakumo's hand on Shiki's ass got adventurous, moving away from the plump, yielding flesh she was groping…to instead go straight for the prize: the sweet spot between Shiki's beautiful legs.

The brunette ninja girl did not hesitate in the slightest and cupped Shiki's mound down below, rubbing the spot nestled below Shiki's bikini bottoms with only her palm. The blonde at her mercy cried out, closed eyes and all, barely more than a few seconds after Murakumo touched her sweetest spot to then give a steady stream of lyrical coos, moans and sighs as her beautiful, inspired artist of a girlfriend caressed her pussy, which was still covered by her bikini bottoms.

Rubbing up and down, pushing down on Shiki's aching clit through the fine fabric of the bikini bottoms with her index and middle fingers, poking at the hot, drenched folds below the cloth…even peeling the bikini back just the tiniest bit to brush Shiki's upper and lower labia with her thumb, ring and even pinky finger…Murakumo was an absolute artist in her stroking of her beloved Grim Reaper.

Shiki herself was starting to lose it; her body burned, her pussy throbbed and ached for more contact. Her nipples were practically poking holes through the all-too-tight fabric of her bikini top. Even with Murakumo rubbing and mashing her own breasts against Shiki's, the poor blonde could not even get some relief via a nipple slip or two; her bikini top was just _too_ small for her huge chest size.

All of this happened under Murakumo's smoldering green gaze, her eyes staring in adoration and rapture at Shiki's enchanting and blushing face, her facial features overwhelmed by the sheer heat she was in.

Still, Shiki _needed_ relief. And she needed it _bad._

"M-Mura-chan…Kumooo…please…I'm…it's _so_ hot, baby! Ahh…~!" The blonde begged her beloved and was rewarded, in part, by the brunette reaching for Shiki's beautiful, heated assets. The girl grabbed one of her breasts and began to fondle, squeeze and knead the yielding tit-flesh, and then, Murakumo pulled the bikini cups down and off of Shiki's nipples, yet she left the actual cloth still partially covering Shiki's chest. This resulted in the blonde's assets looking even more big and delectable, and Murakumo could have sworn she heard the most subtle "Boing~!" when she pulled the fabric down and made Shiki's breasts bounce and jiggle.

Of course, that was Murakumo's intention all along and she feasted on Shiki's exposed chest; Murakumo planted several open-mouth kisses mixed with sucking on both of Shiki's breasts. She nuzzled her face into the pale, hot and bouncy globes, kissing the tiny valley between them.

Shiki was borderline crying tears of bliss with all the build-up, the tender, slow stroking of her pussy by Murakumo's hand and the rough, fast worshipping of her chest by Murakumo's lips, and the girl even took the time to comb her fingers through Shiki's golden mane. Shiki did not even notice that she had eventually forgotten she even had her hands free.

But none of that mattered now…because Shiki practically saw stars explode behind her eyelids (when did she close her eyes?) and a primal cry of pleasure tore from her throat when Murakumo's hot, wet mouth landed on one of her super-sensitive nipples and sucked on it, _hard…_ and also, moved her hand under the ruined bottoms of Shiki's bikini to shove three fingers into her pussy, leaving her thumb to toy with the clit above it and even poke at Shiki's other hole with her pinky. Then, the doujinshi artist stroked Shiki's pussy…hard and fast.

This all happened at the same time and did not last more than even half-a-minute…yet this amazing treatment turned Shiki into a hot, blonde mess of a woman as she took off into orgasm, all the while under Murakumo's loving emerald gaze.

 **~o**

 **~o~o~**

After it was over and Shiki had come down from her orgasmic high, now it was Murakumo's turn to lovingly cradle and just cuddle her girlfriend in her lap, sitting cross-legged on the blonde's bed. The garnet-eyed ninja girl lay there, safe and happy, warm and loved, wrapped in Murakumo's arms.

Shiki smiled tiredly, blissfully, while she rested her cheek on the crook of her beloved's neck, looking up at her with adoration. The brunette smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Shiki-san…you gave me my inspiration back. I know just what to draw next!" The girl's soft voice sounded like a lyrical chime in Shiki's ears. "But…well…would you perhaps be my…my model, Shiki-san…?" And then, there was the shy, adorable Murakumo that Shiki was so used to.

The blonde dazzled Murakumo with her smile.

"Sure thing, Mura-chan~ I'd love to!" She cooed happily.

Then, Shiki began to squirm uncomfortably in Murakumo's lap.

"Say…could you at least help me take off this bikini? It's _really_ uncomfortable now…mou! It's digging into my butt…! I should've gone with a decent size!"

Murakumo sweat-dropped…but she granted Shiki's request anyway, a loving smile adoring her beautiful face as she did so.

She would never deny Shiki anything, especially when the blonde had gone to all the trouble to seduce her…and give Murakumo her inspiration back.

 **~FIN~**

 **Author's Note:** Ok, first off: Happy Birthday, Roxius~! (Blows a noise maker) Better late than never, huh~? Thank you so very much for lending me your ear to rant on about this idea, plus giving me, and therefore all of us, "Senran Kagura" shippers, an amazing, nosebleed-inducing description of Shiki in dat bikini of hers. *O* And thank you to the amazingly-talented Homare (Fool's Art) for providing the gorgeous fan artwork of Shiki in said swimsuit, which actually inspired this scenario…or at least the "PLOT" device, eh~ 8D

…

Ok, that was terrible. I'm sorry. OTL

Still, I hope you all beautiful people, and especially you, Roxius, enjoyed this tale I had to tell here. And again: thank you so much for the description of Shiki. I really appreciate it, man. :3 This one's for you, my friend.

So, I think that'll be all. (In a Russian accent) Now, stay safe, and as always, have a nice day!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
